


Strawberry Lips

by Pockybits



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockybits/pseuds/Pockybits
Summary: Yein accidentally lets it slip that he has the hots for Byungchan's cousin and the rest is history
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kang Seungsik/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Strawberry Lips

“He’s so fucking hot” 

Yein still couldnt believe his luck, a mall hangout with Wooseok ended up with them bumping into Wooseok's boyfriend Byungchan and his (incredibly smoking hot) cousin Seungsik. And of course, OF COURSE his motherfucker of a best friend suddenly came up with an excuse to ditch him alone with Seungsik. 

“This feels like a setup” he thinks, it probably is, what are the chances of bumping into Wooseok’s boyfriend and his cousin on a weekday? Byungchan doesn’t go out on weekdays, how did he agreed on this? How did even Byungchan KNEW Yein has the hots for his cousin? Its definitely not Wooseok because as much of an insufferable asshat his best friend is, he still respects Yein’s privacy so he would never tell anyone about his crush, not even his boyfriend, his boyfriend who he accidentally let slip about his affection on one drunken night of the three of them fooling around. 

Oh… 

Oh… 

**OH!**

Suddenly all the memories of that night came flooding in, Yein sleepily mentioning how hot Byungchan’s cousin is, Byungchan laughing and saying he would hook him up with Seungsik, Wooseok giving both of them a peck on the lips saying “both of you are too drunk for this conversation, time for bed and tomorrow we can talk about hooking Yein up with Seungsik all we want”. Except they never did, Yein has laughably low alcohol tolerance, which means the morning after he drinks is never a fun one, curse Wooseok and his inhumanely high tolerance, he had spent a good portion of the day puking and sleeping the rest of it off, he did get cuddles and kisses (two of his favorite things, Yein is a very affectionate person ok) as a peace offering from both Wooseok and Byungchan so that’s a plus right? Well yeah but Yein of course doesn’t remember majority of what happened the night before so he just shrugged it off. 

Byungchan didn’t, Byungchan never forgets, Yein shudders at the thought of how many blackmail material that man has stored in his brain, hell he probably has dirt on every single person in their campus, but that’s besides the point, Byungchan remembers and he actually somehow hooked Yein up with Seungsik. “Yein-ah, lets go” Seungsik’s voice brings him back to reality. “Huh? Go where?” he asked dumbly, earning a small laugh from the older. “to the beauty section silly, didn’t you want to try that new lip balm?” he replied. Oh right, Wooseok had mentioned this new strawberry flavored lip balm Yein supposedly wanted to try to Seungsik before he dragged Byungchan away from them (the fucker). 

So here he is, a few minutes later at the mall's beauty isle with his best friend's (incredibly hot) cousin, who offered to apply the lip balm to his lips and Yein would be damned to deny such opportunity. "There, oh its a little bit tinted? Suits you either way" said seungsik, ok maybe this isnt a very good idea considering how close they are. Yein was so lost in thought he hasnt realized seungsik had closed the gap between them until he felt something warm against his lips.   
Their lips touched. 

They kissed.   
Seungsik kissed him. 

**HOLY FUCK**

"hmmm it does taste like strawberry" Seungsik muttered after they broke the kiss. And god have mercy on Yein, he looks even hotter up close. The euphoria doesn’t last long though, as it finally dawned on him. His crush kissed him, on the lips, in a very public place, for anyone to see. He immediatelly flushed after the realization. 

“Yein-ah, are you okay? You look really red” Seungsik asked sounding concerned, a slight panic can be noticed from his tone as well. “I’mkay” he replied still very flustered, he finds his knees wobbling as the embarassment hit him full force. 

“Oh my god did I just kissed you in public without warning, I’m so sorry you see Byungchan has been talking how you apparently has the hots for me and of course that’s exciting because I like you too but I guess I just couldn’t help myself when we were up close I’m so sorry yoy probably hates me now oh god” Seungsik blabbers out in panic, its actually kind of cute in a way. Yein tries to recompose himself before finally responding. 

“Hyung, I don’t hate you, I was just… a little bit taken aback I guess??” he replied, laughing which immediatelly have Seungsik breathe out a relief. “So, we’re good right?” he asked, making sure. “well, you better take me out on a proper date first then we’ll see” Yein replied jokingly, earning a smile from the older. “that’s not a problem at all” he said, smiling. 

===================================================================================== 

“I cant believe you actually kissed him out in public like that hyung, before you guys made anything official too” Byungchan exclaimed, he and Wooseok had invited them to his place for a bit of chilling time (lies, Wooseok is gonna interrogate the life out of Seungsik eventually). “what can I say we’re very close appart and Yein’s lips is irresistible” Seungsik replied, laughing. 

“True” Wooseok chimes in from his position the bed cuddling a sleepy Yein. He noticed Byungchan staring at them, his expression unreadable. “what is it? You’ve been staring at us for 5 minutes now” he finally asked, startling Byungchan who ends up figetting before finally answering “I don’t know, I was just… a little bit down I guess? I know hyung isnt as open about relationship as we are, so I guess I’m gonna miss our little annual netflix and chill sessions with Yein hyung” 

Byungchan’s statement woke Yein up from his sleepy daydream, he’s right, he hasn’t considered the fact Seungsik might not approve of what goes on between him and his cousin and his boyfriend. He turned his head to Seungsik, a little bit afraid of what the older might react with, but Seungsik only smiled. 

“Well true I’m not as open about relationship as you guys are, but I don’t think I would’ve minded whatever goes on with you three, just… don’t bring me into it I guess, its kinda weird” he assured them, Byungchan jumped on his lap after hearing his answer. 

“Aw is it weird because of me hyung? You know we arent actually blood related right?” he jokingly asked. “FUCK OFF” is what Seungsik replies him with. 

Wooseok feels Yein relaxing on his arms and asked him, “are you relieved?” earning a small nod from him. “Yeah, I’m glad he wasn’t mad at us I guess” he replied with a small pout, Wooseok finds it so adorable that he just had to kiss him. “you taste like strawberries” he noted, and Yein just rolled his eyes. “duh, it’s the balm you told hyung about, I didn’t even know it existed you fucker” Yein stated, Wooseok only laughed in response. “I just said the first thing that comes to mind, it suits you though, strawberry lips” he continued. 

“Hyung stop making out with Yein hyung, youre not the new couple here” Byungchan said out of the blue, seems like he’s done bickering with Seungsik and wants to bother them next. “just say you want kisses too” Wooseok says flatly as he went to him, giving him a little peck on the lips. “we’re gonna go make some food, you two get comfortable here ok? Just don’t do anything too nasty” he continued, laughing when Yein flipped at him. 

“hi” he said to Seungsik once both of them had settled back on Byungchan’s bed. Seungsik gives him a smile as he lazily caresses his hair. “thanks for understanding” Yein said sheepishly, Seungsik nodded at him and gives him another kiss on the lips. “you still taste like strawberry” Seungsik noted. “well either you applied too much lip balm on me or this is one hell of a strong lip balm” he said, earning a laugh from Seungsik. “Or maybe you just have strawberry lips” Seungsik replied as he goes back for another kiss. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Hiiii this was my first ever fic asgdgsagdshhis, I'm still not too familiar with how AO3 formatting works so forgive me if this looks weird kek
> 
> twt: @Sikyein  
> hmu if you want I dont bite :D


End file.
